gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Summer 2k11: Pie Hard
The Summer 2k11 event started on June 30, 2011, the second half of the event, with the finalist, began August 23rd. Overview Gaians supported their favorite Gaia character by feeding them pies, after a few days characters with the lowest level would start being eliminating by three npcs a day until there were only six remaining. Those six were to be the finalists in phase 2 of the event. Event Beginning The forum "Pie Hard" was created on June 29 and Gaians waited for the event to begin. A hangout was created on launch called the Pie Paradise. During the first hours(days) of the event, Gaians got to work on earning achievements for pie tasks. Mini-Comics *Jun 30 Pie Hard Event Happenings Announcements [[NPC admin]]: Announcement [Donovinh|[NPC Cindy Donovinh]]: Announcements [[NPC Rina]]: Announcements Event Conclusion It was a pretty exhausting pastry ordeal for Rina, but Pie Hard with a Vengeance is ended and Ian and Rufus clung to their early lead till the bitter end and won. Everyone who signed up for team Ian got a victory prize, and those who backed other contestants got a slightly less victorious reward. Event Items Event items: Pie Hard *'Pies! Pies! Pies!' - Scrumptious! Delicious! OM-NOM-NOM-NOM *'Giant Spoon & Fork' - Weapons for attacking any giant pies that may come your way! Event Items: Pie Hard With a Vengeance Face Paints, by choosing a contestant for part 2 *'Team Carl Face Paint' - Show your team spirit with this brightly colored, mostly lead-free paint. *'Team Diedrich Face Paint' - Show your team spirit with this brightly colored, mostly lead-free paint. *'Team Ian and Rufus Face Paint' - Show your team spirit with this brightly colored, mostly lead-free paint. *'Team Kanoko Face Paint' - Show your team spirit with this brightly colored, mostly lead-free paint. *'Team Louie Face Paint' - Show your team spirit with this brightly colored, mostly lead-free paint. *'Team Stein Face Paint' - Show your team spirit with this brightly colored, mostly lead-free paint. Pennants, by cheering for chosen contestant 20 times in one go or 50 overall *'Team Carl Pennant' - Let's go Carl LET'S GO! *'Team Diedrich Pennant' - Let's go Diedrich LET'S GO! *'Team Ian and Rufus Pennant' - Let's go Ian and Rufus LET'S GO! *'Team Kanoko Pennant' - Let's go Kanoko LET'S GO! *'Team Louie Pennant' - Let's go Louie LET'S GO! *'Team Stein Pennant' - Let's go Stein LET'S GO! Shirt, by cheering 200 times over all *'Team Carl Shirt' - Official licensed Pie Hard merchandise. Machine washable for easy removal of pie filling stains. *'Team Diedrich Shirt' - Official licensed Pie Hard merchandise. Machine washable for easy removal of pie filling stains. *'Team Ian and Rufus Shirt' - Official licensed Pie Hard merchandise. Machine washable for easy removal of pie filling stains. *'Team Kanoko Shirt' - Official licensed Pie Hard merchandise. Machine washable for easy removal of pie filling stains. *'Team Louie Shirt' - Official licensed Pie Hard merchandise. Machine washable for easy removal of pie filling stains. *'Team Stein Shirt' - Official licensed Pie Hard merchandise. Machine washable for easy removal of pie filling stains. Winning and consolation, obtained by end of the event *'Pie Cape' - Luxurious and delicious. Truly a winner of winner's cape. *'Food Coma' - Too many... pies.... so.... sleepy......... uuuughhhhhh Event Items: Special Store Items (The Treehouse) *'Rina's Pie Print Apron' - I tried eating the pies on my apron once, and I found out they weren't as tasty as they looked. :' c *'Live Free or Pie Hard' - Just another day in paradise. :Formula 1: Live Free or Pie Hard - Use this formula to craft Live Free or Pie Hard! / *This formula and components only available during Pie Hard with a Vengeance* ::Alchemy components: (1) x Bottled Abrasive Sexuality / (1) x Devin's Soothing Mantra / (1) x Diedrich Clone/ (1) x Gro-gain Beard / (1) x Moira's Tunes / (1) x =Mr. Bibble's Silky White Cat Fur / (1) x Ol Pete's Fleas / (1) x Rina's Secret Pie Ingredient Components: Alchemy *'Bottled Abrasive Sexuality' - Warning: Strong side effect of becoming a stalker. *'Devin's Soothing Mantra' - In stressful moments, you need to relax with some soothing noise. *'Diedrich Clone' - ' 'Did you know I can reproduce myself?' ' *'Gro-gain Beard' - The hair tonic known to have strange effects. *'Moira's Tunes' - For the hardcore punk rock fans. *'=Mr. Bibble's Silky White Cat Fur' - A piece of fluffy fur ball from Mr. Bibble. *'Ol Pete's Fleas' - W-what?!! Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?!!! *'Rina's Secret Pie Ingredient' - It has a very fragrant flower smell to it. Criticism & Compliments Currently a WIP Glitches & Problems Copied verbatim from Gaia Online thread by Developer *Jun 30 Hey all, There was a small glitch with pie purchases not logging correctly and thus not counting on your stamp cards. This has since been fixed and we apologize for any inconvenience it caused you. If you were affected by this we can go ahead and grant back the gold you spent on the pies that weren't logged. What we'll need from you is a screen shot of the Piehard Event page and also of your stats in the Piehard forum. If you know how many pies you didn't get counted for then you can include that as well, but we at least need the two screen shots so we can refund your gold. Once you have this information please send it all in an email over to membertalk @ gaiaonline dot com with the title of "Piehard Event Glitch". Make sure to include your username when you send the email or we will not be able to process your email. Before you report remember that when playing the event 6 slices make a whole pie. You'll get 1 sticker for every 6 slices of pie you purchase. Update 07/05/11: We believe the current issue has been fixed. In order for it to work for you, you will need to clear the cache on your computer. Once you have done so the event should work correctly for you. To learn how to clear your cache, click this link: Clearing your Cache ---- *Jul 03 Known Bugs The Way Too Many Pies achievement is currently only granting if you fed the same NPC 1,000 times. It should be granting for having fed a total of 1,000 pies (slices or whole) regardless of who it was. A fix will be pushed out tomorrow morning. If you were feeding an NPC that was eliminated fear not, when the fix goes out it will still count those feeds as well. -Fixed On some browsers notably IE (but sometimes others) requests to our servers are failing. The symptoms of this are nearly identical to the last fixed bug but with an easily identifiable difference. Those with this bug are able to continue purchasing pies in quick succession and rarely receive the "come back later" message. If you are experiencing this please note that those requests are not actually being processed and so no purchases actually being made. I'll push out a fix for this Tuesday, in the interim if you experience this I recommend after each purchase you wait 20 seconds and then refresh the page to confirm it went through and your pies are increasing as you're expecting. -A fix for this was pushed this morning. The fix involved some javascript changes, so to make sure your browser has the latest version, please follow your browsers instructions to remove all cached data then visit/reload the event page for the changes to take effect. Dev Alerts Trivia *This is the first event to have up to 43 characters participate. *This is the first event to release the most badges, thirteen in total. *There were emotes created as well as the return of the cat emotes from the Meowbook event. *Due to the achievement, Pieversity, being known hours later by Gaians and a few glitches, there was feedback about missing the first day of pies. Those who missed them got the opportunity to try and achieve Pieversity by waiting for the re-release. However, the second to last day of pies would not see this treatment, as the second phase of the event was approaching. Gallery Gallery: Achievement Badges See also & External links Pie Hard *Gaia Event Page: Pie Hard *Event Guide: Summer 2k11 pt1 // Event Guide: Summer 2k11 pt2 // Event Guide: Summer 2k11 pt3 *Gaia Forum: Pie Hard *Announcement: Gaia's Summer Event: Pie Hard! *Announcement: Pie Hard: Keep shoveling those pies! *Announcement: Pie Hard: The qualifying round is almost over! *Announcement: Pie Hard: The finalists have been chosen! *Announcement (Sticky): Pie Hard: Elimination Updates! *Announcement (Sticky): Piehard Event Updates *Announcement (Sticky): If you had problems with the Stamp card - Updated **Announcement (Sticky): PieHard Event Glitch - Updated 07/05 Pie Hard: With A Vengeance *Gaia Event Page: Pie Hard: With A Vengeance *Announcement: Summer Event Part 2: Pie Hard with a Vengeance *Announcement: Pie Hard with a Vengeance: It's Almost Over! *Announcement: Pie Hard with a Vengeance: It's All Over! *Announcement (Sticky): Pie Hard with a Vengeance: How to Pie! *Gaia Marketplace: Summer2k11 Pie Note: The links are only here for history purposes, these links should not be clicked as they will yield no results. *Gaia Flash Space: Pie Paradise Category:Placeholder category (events)